


善有善报

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [4]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 乖毛毛好心有好报





	善有善报

“你说了算。”

言犹在耳。Mendez应当更早一点意识到、当Solo如此轻易地答应了他关于外卖的过分要求时，这除了是个陷阱之外根本不存在第二种可能。大杯的可乐和双倍的芝士？那在Napoleon Solo的眼里向来是罪不可赦的存在，它们是饱和脂肪和胆固醇的代名词，是每一天都在残害Mendez健康的凶手，Solo对饮食习惯上的管束，是他始终不愿意和Solo同住的原因。也正因此，当今天Mendez抱着疑惑来到Solo家里、问他准备的晚餐是什么时，Solo脱口而出的那句“是外卖，随你想吃什么都可以”实在太过动听，这才导致了原本起疑的Mendez在这种事情上跟随自己的食欲疏忽了一次。

他不该因为Solo少见的宽恕而掉以轻心的。等他第七次为自己胃里的比萨和汉堡悔恨不已时，Solo的两根手指已经在艰涩开拓后完全填进了他的后穴。只咬了两口的墨西哥卷饼还在Mendez触手可及的床头柜上，还剩半杯的可乐早就因他最开始扑腾着手脚的逃脱动作被打翻到了地板，没了气泡的棕色糖浆水和Mendez眼神中映出的无力一模一样。Mendez反手抓住耳侧的枕头，他咬咬牙，又在Solo俯下身来试图亲吻他时低低地咒骂：

“骗子。”

“我骗你什么了？”手指往后退了一节后又往前探进去，Solo慢悠悠地带动着Mendez的情欲，说出的话也是毫无愧意，“说你吃汉堡的样子特别可爱？亲爱的，那真的不是在骗你。”

大概是因心爱食物所导致的饱足感让Mendez愈发昏昏沉沉，手指的搅动只让Mendez弯折在空中的腿顺从欲望分得更开，他的后脑勺和手指一同陷进柔软的枕头里，后穴却不自觉在含着Solo手指的情况下愈发紧合起来：

“总之就是……”

骗他来吃晚餐，骗他躺着安心吃比萨，到最后还骗他任由摆布的——

“骗子。”

“怎么说也给你买了这么多你喜欢的，”牙齿熟练地咬开了Mendez衬衫上最后一颗扣子，Solo眼神中的期待不亚于Mendez对高热量食物的渴望，毕竟是能由他亲自摆弄的美味佳肴，比起急切，Solo还是给予了更多的谨慎。插在后穴的手指小幅度地屈张着，Mendez耳垂下的那一小片皮肤由此变得绯红。

“我的好心担得起我该得到的好报，你说呢？”

手指倏地抽出，Mendez的下半身还没能因这突变晃动，咬住乳首的Solo又抑制了他的全部动作。剩下的半盒比萨和那个被抛弃的卷饼还留有诱人的香味，Mendez至此却早已食欲全无，他又低低叫起来，在Solo那颗犬齿恶意磕弄他的乳头之时，回过了神的手正想搭上Solo的脑袋做出一点有用的抗议，胳膊就在半空被截住后又径直压回了头顶。

就算吃得再饱，在体力的正面对抗上也永远不是自己恋人的对手——Mendez倒是早就接受了这个现实，不过在这样的情况下他还是不免觉得挫败。舌尖在硬起的乳头周围打着转舔弄，Solo调整着下半身的姿势，让绷紧的西装裤中鼓起的那部分贴上了Mendez的臀瓣。

“好好保持这个姿势，”在胸前印上一吻的Solo离开前嘬出了声响，他卡在Mendez两腿之间，又后仰着脖子看着Mendez羞恼不已的表情，“对你来说这也算得上是一种锻炼了。”

鬼话连篇。Mendez用压在喉咙口的声音嘟囔，而这无非是代表了他拿Solo有多没办法。大概从成为恋人到现在都没在他的各种软磨硬泡下搬来和他同住、已经是Mendez在Solo面前坚持得最久的一件事，而关于如何让自己别太快被Solo桎梏在身体之下动弹不得，Mendez显然至今仍不得要领。

圈在头顶的手被放开，Solo又笑眯眯地往后爬坐起来，他卡在那个让Mendez没法放下腿的位置，三根手指一起回到了终于略微湿濡的甬道。解开自己皮带褪下裤头的动作已经不如之前有耐心了，被禁锢太久的胀硬性器弹出的同时，Mendez因褶皱再度被撑开的刺激急促地喘起来。垂在身体两侧的手改为抓住了床单，绷直的脖颈艰难地吞咽着口水。这还早呢，比起对快感的向往，Solo一点一点缓缓挤入他身体的过程总让他心有余悸，无论Solo的开拓做得多细致都好，那尺寸总让他不得不变得软弱。

“早知道……”Mendez随着退出又进入的手指紧了紧小腹，尽量让自己别被自己紊乱的呼吸呛到：

“早知道我还不如……自己在家喊……外卖……”

Solo耐心地听完了Mendez这为时已晚的抱怨，他瞥眼看过去，Mendez咬住下唇断断续续说话的模样总是让他更迫不及待。手指带着被勾出的肠液一同抽回，Solo扶住阴茎的根部，倒也不忘去抚慰Mendez下腹前半挺起的那根。穴口渴望着什么似的翕张着，身前的脆弱又被Solo抓在了手里，Mendez别过脸不想去看自己在Solo的手掌之下有多不堪，Solo的手却又猛地上下开始撸弄：

“好心就要好心到底……”不管手上在做什么，Solo的调笑永远保持在优雅的面不改色，他眯起眼睛看着半侧过脸的Mendez，衬衫之下袒露的胸脯又在勾引着他弯腰去做点什么——也许不常运动也不是没坏处，亵弄这具柔软身体的乐趣终究只有他才能体会。

“今天我会先帮你解决的。”

右手的动作没停下来，左手又情不自禁地去浅浅搔刮起股缝之中湿热的入口——那是Solo唯一能让自己消解下难耐欲望的方法。他把玩着Mendez身上最敏感的两处，逼Mendez连呻吟都没了克制，大腿不用他推压就自觉地张到了最开。

“哈啊……别……”眼睛在刘海之下睁睁合合的人只能勉力说出个成型的词，他想抬抬脖子，求Solo别再搅弄自己的小穴，那里流出了多少淫水他不是没有感觉，就算在临近高潮的边缘，这也依然能让Mendez羞耻不已。

但他说不出，哪怕是一个有关于他心中所想的下流词汇他都说不出，于是他的阴茎在Solo的手掌之中摩擦，另一个被Solo掌握的私密处也被迫变成了渴求的模样，当他的硬挺在Solo手中释放，Mendez胸口中长长憋着的那股气也突然跟着泄下来。只是这远远不是他能享受高潮余韵的时刻，黏着在耻毛之上的白浊尚无人有心思去清理，那根为了Solo的“好心”等待太久的肉柱就蹭进了满含隐隐期待的肠壁之中。顶端滑进去之后，粗长的尺寸如同以往那样受到了阻力。Mendez苦痛的惊喘又开始起伏，Solo空出的手绕过了Mendez的小腿，接着侧过身去吻了吻他的脚踝——虽然时常不忍Mendez因他吃痛，不过每次看到Mendez在他的攻势之下服软叫苦，Solo总能升腾起一些别样的罪恶快感。

“别夹得这么紧……”舌头在脚踝内侧的皮肤上舔了一圈后离开，Solo弯下身扣住Mendez的腰不让他挣动，就这么安分下来的Mendez只能随便由着Solo的手继续往上移动，直到他刻意地又捏揉起了Mendez左胸前因本能的性欲仍硬着的乳粒。微微泛红的锁骨带着轻佻的温度，Solo的指甲划过乳晕，又一寸一寸地捏过没有肌肉也没有力量感的胸前一片，中年人的皮肤白嫩到惹他心痒，而Solo的手和吻留下的红印更是成了美丽无比的点缀。一边操他流水的嫩穴，一边咬他软嫩的胸膛向来是Solo乐此不疲的小小爱好，一想到Mendez软软地瘫在他身体之下由他为所欲为，冲上小腹的热流又催得他胯部往前毫不留情地一挺——

是时候让自己的恋人为他的贪吃付出点代价了。

“我以为你湿成这样是代表你很欢迎我呢。”

又是这种没羞没躁的污言秽语。Mendez不忿地鼓了鼓嘴，干脆拿手背盖住了眼睛，若是早知道吃一顿Solo特赦的加量外卖会被这么欺辱，Mendez一定不会昏了头似的丢下工作跑来Solo家——他拒不承认自己是因为一周没见到Solo而心生想念自然是源于，他现在吃到的苦头，恐怕十顿汉堡都难以补偿。

不过就算Mendez不说，Solo也心知肚明地正在将想念这回事变得具体，等那只手又回到了Mendez的腰侧，把住他身体的下一步便是Solo的肉刃长驱直入到了最深处。就算两个人再怎么契合，这根Mendez又恨又怕的肉柱总会让他把最后一点点的自尊都变成近似哭喊的呜咽。

“你知道你每次发出这种声音……”

Solo计算着日子，距离是上次见面已经过去170多个小时，而距离再上一次他掰开Mendez的臀瓣，把自己的阴茎埋进他的身体里大概已是半个月之前的事了，因错开的任务而见不到Mendez的日子里，靠回忆着他被操到哭喊的放纵模样来自慰虽然不可耻，但每次想到Mendez这种绵软的呻吟，靠自己的手纾解欲望的Solo只不过是更加平添欲火：

“都只会让我更想狠狠干你吗？”

“我……唔啊……”Mendez其实是想回答一句他知道，他当然知道——反正对于被Solo干到浑身酸软这种事他总是记忆犹新的，只是现在掐紧他腰部的手仿佛是个这场性爱绝对会更狂烈数倍的征兆，Solo只是才动了一动好让阴茎碾过内壁，Mendez出口的字句就又变成了Solo最喜欢的求饶：

“哼啊……轻……”

“轻一点？”囊袋紧贴着臀肉，Solo又仗着自己的跪坐的姿势去抚弄Mendez被拉扯着的会阴，只是轻轻一碰就能让Mendez整个人又紧绷起来，含着肉棒的小穴也跟着反射性地紧缩，要不是Solo根本还没操够，他怀疑自己这就得在Mendez敏感的反应中缴械投降了。

“唔嗯……”Mendez找回了一点神智，他抓抓床单，好不容易把脑袋抬起来了些，“轻一点……”

“要我轻一点？”Solo恶作剧一般再次以反问复述，当他对上Mendez只剩无助和惊恐的双瞳，想要温柔些的念头也立刻被抛诸脑后：

“怎么可能。”

腰背带动着胯部挺动，没撤出来的阴茎又朝更深撞去，Mendez的请求反而成了火上浇油的砝码，他失控地叫了出来，臀瓣却又被Solo轻轻拍打：

“流这么多水还把我绞得这么紧，”手心贴着臀部的皮肤移到大腿内侧，才稍稍转个方向，Mendez的左腿又被扶住往胸前压去，吸紧Solo阴茎的内里被牵扯出快感的冲击，而Solo一出一进的挺撞也变得更为顺畅，“是因为太想我了吗？”

明知道Mendez在这种攻势之下无法给出回答——他的恋人就连鼻息间的哼吟都在抱怨着“你太过分”，Solo却还是匀速地在挺近中继续明知故问：

“想被我这么用力地插，对不对？”在欺负Tony Mendez这件事上拥有与生俱来天赋的男人百般得寸进尺，“我不在的时候，你有没有这么幻想过？”

“哼嗯……呜……”哭腔从嘴边漏出来，Mendez甚至没有多余的心思去检讨自己为何总是这么没骨气，哪怕有那么一次他能游刃有余地承接Solo的进攻、像掌控了主动权那样配合Solo的节奏投入性爱，他也不会总是臣服于Solo的挑弄之下了。从第一次他在负隅顽抗中被Solo扯下裤子、又在惊慌失措中见识到了Solo的持久力到目前为止，他都是这样迷迷糊糊地就让自己被Solo干的神志不清。

或许Napoleon Solo从某个角度来说就是他的克星。只是今天，对饮食自由的追求变成了他现下吃尽苦头的罪魁祸首，这个结果也只能让Mendez欲哭无泪地怀疑自己从头到尾都是在自作自受罢了。

Mendez的性器又因为后穴间的摩擦抽插引致的快感浪潮有了半勃的势头，试图自慰而摸上去的手是无意识的，只是一心要霸占所有导控权的Solo没给他这机会。他迅速地俯下身去，把Mendez的手按回了两侧，上半身的重量全施加在了Mendez身上，尽管这姿势插得不够深，但时不时碾过前列腺的角度也让Mendez更往顶峰攀进一步。更何况，这种让两个人紧紧相贴、不留罅隙的姿势弥补了这一长段分离时日间的思念。碾弄蜜穴的动作依旧粗暴，流连于肩脖处的亲吻却满是Mendez熟悉的温柔。他从前一阵恍惚的情潮中转醒过来，恢复了自由的手终于能绕到Solo的脑后、将胳膊摆在了一个状似拥抱住Solo的位置：

“Solo……”哑着嗓子的又一声低叫结束之后，Mendez柔柔地喊了恋人的名字。

“怎么？”Solo也停止了本该越来越快的挺弄，他支起身，自上往下好好盯住了Mendez的脸，他得说，被他操到连垂下的眼角都写着委屈的Mendez，是他这辈子能偷到的最稀有的珍宝。

“就是，”Mendez试着把蜷起的腿搭在了Solo的腰后，他扭了扭上半身，让自己彻底缠在Solo的身下，而被穴肉包住的阴茎因Mendez的动作牵扯的快感，让Solo也跟着倒抽了一口气：

“就是……”欲言又止的蜜棕双眼眨了又眨，到嘴边的话还是变了个样，“……快一点。”

“我就当你是在说想我了。”Solo没忍住笑了出来，不用说出口，他也能领会Mendez的意思。他把脸上往蹭，又拿鼻尖去轻点Mendez的。先前还保有的最后一点点反抗消失殆尽，Mendez抓着Solo的肩膀，由那根在滑腻中进出的肉柱撞出令人脸红的水声，Mendez臀部的皮肤早就被拍打得一片殷红，他的胸前也都是Solo的唇齿打造的杰作，只是这都比不过眼下Solo正彻彻底底占有着他的事实令他来得在意。阴茎与内壁的每一次擦撞都让Mendez不自觉地胡乱尖叫，Solo的抽插又快又深，仿若每次和Solo的交合都能比上一次更让他虚脱。当Solo终于抽出他的身体，把低凉的粘稠液体喷在他的腿根时，他还沉浸在这种被动的占有感中，这种只有他的恋人才能给他带来的体验总是这样既羞耻，又美妙。

才刚刚喘口气的Solo仍是第一时间拧了热毛巾来帮Mendez稍稍清理了下，湿软织物擦过皮肤的时候，Mendez只是保持着尽可能舒服的姿势躺着，仅以轻哼作为回应。不过一分钟后，他就又被Solo支使着圈进了怀里。

“这就是贪吃的后果。”Solo的唇贴着Mendez的发顶无声轻笑，“不过你要是愿意搬来和我一起住，我保证我每周都会发善心让你多喊一次外卖的。”

Mendez没给什么反应，他自顾自地蜷了蜷脚趾，再次确认自己此刻连抬一下小腿都做不到，床头的比萨和墨西哥卷饼也已失去吸引力，他现在只想尽情沉溺在彼此拥有满足感中、任性地待在Solo的怀里蒙头好好睡上一觉。

何况，如果Solo的善心大发每次都得拿这个来换的话，Mendez认为自己还是别把Solo想得太善良才好。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年12月1日，以此记录。


End file.
